


Hypothetically

by Palm_Trees



Series: Tuesday Nights [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Escort Service, F/F, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: Sana's sure she's made a mistake.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Tuesday Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped

Sana’s sure she’s made a mistake.

The brunette’s never done anything reckless. Her high school career was filled with studying alongside her fellow physics and calculus classmates and the occasional Friday night date. Unfortunate for her, the relationship never went past Sunday. One night stands were always there, but Sana never enjoyed intimate contact with strangers. 

This was a bad idea.

She blames it on Momo. 

\---

“Sana,” Momo threw a paper ball at her roommate's back, “Come on.”

Sana was busy finishing a calculus assignment that was due tomorrow. She still had three more parts to work through after she found the equation of a tangent with the function  x 2 -4x +27 when x = 49.

“What, Momo?” the younger Japanese girl chanced a glance over at her friend. Sana immediately regretted it, as nothing but mischief shone in the dark brown orbs. Momo was sitting cross legged on her bed, her hands playing with the ends of her sweatshirt - a habit Sana’s come to realize that means the other woman has something planned.

“You’re killing yourself with all this upcoming work. You need to unwind, Satang.”

“I can’t, not this week.” Sana crossed out like terms, leaving a simplified equation in her wake. “I’ve got a physics midterm next Thursday and I haven’t even started reading ahead for the next chapter of my Biophysics class.”

She felt strong hands knead into her shoulders. Sana sighed as Momo gave her friend a light massage. 

“You’re so stiff, and I bet that chair isn’t helping.” Momo continued her ministrations.

The relief that the massage offered was gone too soon, as Sana involuntarily let out a moan that had Momo stopping all action.

“Oh my God,” Sana could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment, “Sorry.”

Her friend only chuckled and leaned down to kiss the brunette's cheek. “Apology accepted.”

Sana continued working once she heard Momo’s bed squeak because of her weight. She only completed two more questions before her roommate spoke up.

“When’s the last time you got laid?”

Sana grumbled as she erased the giant line of graphite she slashed on the sheet in her surprise.

“A while.” Sana tried to sound disinterested. She knew Momo’s head was conjuring up nothing but more stress and trouble for the younger Japanese.

“You should get laid.”

Sana laughed sarcastically, “By who? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly the flirt you make me out to be.”

“Because you’re a dork. If only you were as headstrong to strangers, you’d have people falling at your feet.” Sana began working on the next question as Momo sighed. “If only you focussed your skills on people who're single.”

The comment had Sana smiling behind the fallen tresses of hair, “Funny.”

“If I find someone willing, will you?”

This was trouble. A deal with the devil, Sana concluded. Yet, somewhere, she wanted to see what Momo could do for her. Some strange curiosity that budded from her sleep deprived, greedy conscience, the burnette guessed.

“When pigs fly.”

\---

And pigs fly indeed.

‘Sharon’ was the only information that Momo had sent her.

Call Sana uncreative, but she was really hoping that the ‘Sharon’ that’s on her way is far from the image that’s set in her mind. Sharon was a name for an old woman. Outdated, to say the least. Sana imagined some 30 something adult with curves too plump and a face too old for her taste.

Or maybe it was the pessimism coming from the fact that she has another midterm in two days that had Sana regretting the next hour. She has scholarships to maintain, after all. Sana knows that she won’t get anywhere getting laid from a woman out of her prime who Momo likely found on a bug filled website.

Shuffling across the carpeted floor, Sana went over Huygen’s theory of light. If only Momo could see her now, worrying more about physics then being excited about finally getting laid. She’d probably call her a dork, or be offended, or both.

Sana didn’t have long to dwell on why lightwaves were spherical, as three soft knocks resonated through the hotel room door.

Slowly making her way over to the door, she reminded herself that it wasn’t too late to pretend that she wasn’t in the room. Maybe she could play it off and tell Sharon that she got the room number mixed up.

“Would you mind opening the door?” A soft voice hit Sana’s ears as she approached the door. “The hallway isn't heated and it’s not exactly summer.”

The brunette was surprised at how docile Sharon’s voice was. She sounded gentle, delicate. Sana wondered if it wasn’t really an escort on the other side of the wood, but some stranger that mixed up what room she’s supposed to be in.

“Sana.” the voice questioned. Scratch that, it must be Sharon. Who else would know that she’s staying in a hotel room on a Tuesday night?

Regardless, the Japanese was entranced by the beautiful voice, itching to look through the peephole to see what Sharon really looked like. Call her curious or perverted, but the student wanted to see the woman that Momo set her up with. So far, she was sure her hypothesis was wrong. Normally, Sana would be angry or peeved, but if the woman one the other side of the door is young and attractive, Sana wouldn’t mind.

“I know you’re in there.” the voice was suddenly playful, catching Sana off guard.

Sharon’s duality was already staggering, and Sana hasn’t even seen the woman yet.

“How?” Sana chanced talking through the door.

She heard a chuckle and her cheeks involuntarily reddened. “I can see light from under the door.”

Sana knocked her head into the wood, knowing her chances of the other woman leaving, thinking no one was present, is gone.

“Plus, your friend texted me.”

“Damn Momo.” Sana cursed.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” Sharon said, “Now as much as I love talking to you through a door, I’d enjoy myself more if our conversation was face to face.”

The brunette blushed at the playfulness in Sharon’s tone

Feeling a sudden rush of confidence, it was Sana’s turn to tease the other woman. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you’re cold?”

For a moment, Sharon was silent. Sana was worried that she’d offended the other woman, and was ready to apologize for whatever she’d done. 

“Let me rephrase, you’ll enjoy yourself more once you let me in.” Sharon said, a promise of what’s to come if Sana allows her to enter.

Sana opens the heavy door, setting eyes upon fur and milky skin. She was happy that Sharon shattered her earlier perceptions, as the woman standing in front of her was arguably the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

Raven hair styled in soft curls that reached beyond her shoulders and moles that dotted clear skin - Sharon was a sight to behold. Sana took in soft, chocolate eyes, and plump, red lips. For a brief moment she wondered what they would taste like against her own. Travelling down, the smooth column of her neck was enticing, leading to more milky skin and prominent clavicles.

Sharon let herself in and gently closed the door as Sana took the extra seconds to continue admiring the woman before her. The fur coat she wore probably cost more than her bi-monthly paychecks from her job at a local bar, including tips. Her figure was covered by soft fur, but Sana guessed her to be toned. She was an escort, after all. The student's sure it's a requirement for everyone entering the business to at least be beautiful.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sana realized she’d been staring at Sharon’s bare legs.

She didn’t miss the teasing smirk and arched brow, Sharon most likely indifferent to her stares. 

“You must’ve been serious about being cold.” Sana said.

Even if this was someone who gets paid for sex, Sharon was still human. It was in Sana’s nature to care for those around her, and the thought that she’d delayed the woman some warmth made her lower her head slightly in guilt.

A fleeting hand rested on her shoulder before lips danced close to her ear. Sana shivered at the heat as Sharon spoke, “I’m sure you can find some way to warm me up.”

Sana took an extra second to turn around, her ears burning. She’s positive that she’s never blushed so much in her life. Sana wasn’t stupid. She knew the implications the sentence held.

The brunette watched on as the woman gracefully took a seat at the foot of the bed and began taking off her heels. Her long, slender legs were beautifully sculpted leading to plump but toned thighs. Images of those legs straddled around her flooded Sana’s mind. She busied herself by pouring herself a shot of soju in an attempt to quell the indecent images that refused to disappear.

When Sana turned around she saw that Sharon had finished taking off her boots, now moving on to her expensive coat. Sharon was about to shrug off the fabric, hints of black lace exposing themselves, when Sana’s body sprang into autopilot.

She not so gracefully stumbled over her feet and pulled the garment back onto small shoulders. Her hands stayed on the woman’s shoulders.

“How do you know Momo?” Sana was desperate to continue their conversation. 

Her brain was still thinking things over, unsure of what to do. She still wasn’t comfortable with what was going to happen, and prayed that the woman seated would shed some light on the situation.

Sana felt the beginning of a laugh bubble in the shorter woman’s chest, and witnessed a beautiful smile before Sharon began laughing. It was contagious and the brunette found herself unable to hold back a small smile.

“I owed her a favor.” Sharon disclosed. “Don’t worry, it’s not career related.”

“Okay.” Sana said dumbly.

“Besides,” Sana felt a possessive hand on her hip, nails scratching slightly as they trailed over Sana’s stomach, fingers playfully tugging the button on her jeans, “you’re much more fun already.”

The embers that Sharon’s hand was trailing made Sana dizzy. Her body acted instinctively, becoming fuzzy as heat began to pool in her core. It had been so long that she’s embarrassed at how a small series of touches could set her ablaze so easily.

“You’re so sensitive.” Sharon giggled.

Sana wasn’t sure how to respond. “Sorry?”

A warm hand cupped her cheek and redirected her eyes back to Sharon’s. “Don’t apologize. Besides, I think enough time has been wasted.”

Sana looked over at the clock, noting that 15 minutes of their time has already been wasted.

“So,” Sharon said nonchalantly, shrugging off her coat, revealing black lace and a smooth stomach, “shall we begin?”

Sana could do nothing but watch as the woman beside her smoothly lifted up a leg and straddled Sana. The escort’s eyes have now lost all playfulness, her eyes now darker and more primative. Slowly, Sana held the woman’s hips, unsure where to place her hands.

She watched with baited anticipation as the raven haired woman leaned in closer and caught a whiff of jasmine perfume. Sana closed her eyes in an attempt to memorize the scent and felt warm breath on her cheek.

Soft lips pressed against her skin as the escort gave her a light kiss. Remaining motionless, the student was disappointed when those lips moved farther away from her own.

"Sorry, darling." Sana shivered at the teeth grazing her earlobe, "I don't do kisses on the first date."

Sana heard every breath and felt each exhale. The warmth that was pooling in her stomach would surely be noticed now. The brunette's sure that her underwear is soaked.

"So second dates then?" Her question came out breathless, as the woman began playing with the nape of her neck, mouth never leaving the shell of Sana's ear.

"I thought you didn't want this in the first place?" The woman teased, hands fiddling with the first button on Sana's shirt.

She felt the cool air kiss her chest as the woman exposed her body with each undone button. Sana watched as Sharon’s lust-filled eyes took in her upper body.

"Hypothetically." Sana hissed as a nail dragged it's way down her sternum.

Her hand was soon replaced with red lips as the escort painted her neck and shoulders with soft kisses, leaving searing heat as reminders. A playful lick was placed below her ear at the juncture behind her jaw as Sana let out a groan. 

“You smell divine.”

Sana’s not sure if Sharon meant to say that aloud, but the compliment had her preening under hands that flicked open the final button.

With the help of Sharon’s patient tugs, Sana soon shed herself of the offending material. She felt strong hands on her shoulders push her down onto her back as Sharon adjusted herself so they’d both be more comfortable. The sight in front of Sana was sinful: the woman on top of her shed her bra and leaned in closer, tresses of hair falling down, shielding Sana’s vision of the outside world.

Dusk colored nipples were on display for the student, urging Sana to play with the woman’s breasts. Shyly, Sana moved a hand up the woman’s side and groped her left breast.

Clearly her decision to reciprocate touches was the right play, as the escort hummed in satisfaction. “I won’t break.”

Fueled by her encouragement, Sana experimentally swiped her thumb over the bud, earning a sharp inhale from the other woman. She pulled the woman down as her mouth latched onto the soft skin and hard bud. Sana licked and playfully nipped the bud as her free hand tended to the other nipple.

Sana hoped that her willingness to please outweighed her shyness, as she wanted to please the woman on top of her. Either it did, or Sharon was an amazing actress, as small whimpers and quiet praises began spilling from plump lips.

Her ministrations were short lived, as a hand cupping her core had Sana releasing a moan.

“I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” the escort reached down and unclasped Sana’s bra, “not the other way around.”

The straps slipped off her shoulders and was thrown off the bed by an eager Sharon. The oxygen she had just inhaled was immediately lost as Sana let out a groan of pleasure. Sharon’s tongue was doing wonders to her breasts as the hand between her legs began its attempt to unbuckle and unzip her jeans.

Her hands naturally made their way in the woman’s hair and the brunette carefully grasped soft hair. While Sharon continued to pamper her chest, her hand had managed to unbuckle everything and was impatiently tugging the denim down her hips.

Sana lifted her butt off the mattress and Sharon tugged them down her legs. Once off her ankles and discarded off the bed, Sharon returned her attention to Sana. 

Beginning at her ankle, Sharon kissed her way up Sana’s calf and up to her knee. Arriving at her inner thigh, Sharon bit the flesh, revelling at Sana’s breathy moan. The brunette felt hypersensitive to everything, the smallest touch had her moaning. A ghosting touch had her shivering.

“Your thighs are amazing” Sharon gave a few more teasing kisses before nipping her thigh again, this time closer to her heated core.

“Sharon.” Sana moaned at the teasing finger that slid against the fabric of her soaked underwear.

She wished the fabric was gone. That the woman atop of her would rip it off and pleasure Sana till their hour together was finished. However, the woman had other plans as she smirked at how desperate Sana was, her hand immobile between her legs.

“Totemo  kirei,” Sharon whispered as her fingers began teasingly rubbing against her hot core, “You’re so wet.”

Sana felt herself succumbing to the pleasure that Sharon began offering her. Her fingers continuing at an excruciating slow pace, the escort planted open-mouthed kisses along the waistband of Sana’s lingerie. Once finished, she blew cold air onto Sana’s pelvis. The sensation of the woman’s warm saliva and the cool air had her bucking her hips reflexively, her pelvis rubbing faster against the escort’s fingers. 

“Shit.” Sana grabbed the sheets in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

The feeling was too much, and Sharon hadn’t even properly touched her yet.

“Please,” Sana would resort to begging if it meant she could get any sort of relief from her aching core, “Please stop teasing me.”

The woman situated by her hips gave Sana a smile before slowly pulling off the remaining fabric on the student’s body. Once it was slipped off her ankles and discarded like the rest of her clothes, Sana felt herself blushing under Sharon’s intense gaze.

Her back arched when an exploring finger parted her folds. “Kireina.” the escort breathed.

“You,” A loud moan stopped Sana from speaking, a hot tongue licking its way up Sana’s core. “You’re Japanese?”

A few more moans escaped Sana. She felt bashful at how loud she was, knowing there was no way she could keep quiet now that Sharon was drawing circles around her clit with her thumb. She just prayed that the hotel walls were more soundproof then they probably are.

“How did you think I knew Momo.” were the last words Sana heard before she was sent into a state of pleasure.

Sharon inserted two fingers into Sana’s heat and began thrusting at a managable pace. The feeling is umatched to anything Sana has experienced before and has her groaning out a string of curses mixed with encouragement to continue.

A strong hand on her hipbone had to force her back onto the matress to stop her from bucking against the escort’s fingers. 

“You really are so pretty,” Sharon complimented as her thrusts picked up speed, “depretly grinding against my fingers.”

Sharon stopped speaking as Sana let out another unrestrained moan. “Momo wasn’t kidding when she said you needed to get laid.”

Sana was barely able to understand what the other woman was saying as she was too occupied with the fingers that were reaching deep into her core. Each thrust could be heard as faint squelches whenever Sharon’s hand came in contact with her pelvis. The brief contact on her clit was making her thighs quiver in pleasure and had her hips bucking lightly against the hand that still kept her against the mattress.

When the escort curled her fingers deep inside Sana, the woman grabbed Sharon’s arm tightly, her body’s instinct to rest. The woman at her legs stopped all movements, much to Sana’s displeasure.

“Do you need me to stop?” the question was so silent Sana almost didn’t hear it though her clouded haze.

“No, please,” Sana removed her hand from the woman’s arm and slid her fingers though soft hair again. “It’s just never felt this good before.”

The two fingers continued at a reinvigorated pace as the woman kissed the inside of her thigh. “You’re going to make me blush.”

Sana didn’t have time to form a witty remark to surely make the Japanese blush. She’s sure she’d be even more beautiful with a pink hue dusting her cheeks and ears. Wet lips closing around her clit stopped her from doing just that.

She cursed as a skilled tongue flicked at the small nub and fingers curled once again. The pleasure Sana felt previously couldn’t compare with what she was feeling now as her walls clenched around fingers and her clit was being played with by a hot tongue.

It was when Sharon gave one last hard thrust and sucked on Sana’s clit that the woman came. Her orgasm had searing heat running down her spine and into her limbs, making them heavy and slack. Her hips kept bucking against Sharon’s hand and she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together, trapping the escort. 

Through the intense pleasure, Sharon slowly licked her folds in an attempt to ease her back after her high. Once Sana could think again, she spread her legs and sheepishly apologized, giving the woman space to escape. Sana groaned as she watched Sharon lick her fingers, a soft moan coming from the escort.

She was still breathless as the escort laid down beside her and traced patterns over her chest and stomach. Sana had never experienced an orgasm as strong before, her hands a sorry comparison to the woman beside her. She’s sure she’ll never be able to feel anything near as pleasurable again, from her fingers or from another person.

“I have a rule where I usually don’t kiss my clients.” Sharon disclosed, kissing Sana’s shoulder before silently slipping off the bed.

By now, Sana was breathing much more calmly, only the occasional tingles of pleasure making her shiver on top of the blankets. She glanced at the clock on the desk and saw that their time was almost up. Feeling a pang of disappointment, she forced a smile and shrugged on a bathrobe from the closet.

“Here.” Sana helped the woman slip into her coat and waited near the door as the escort grabbed her clutch.

She watched as the escort stopped in front of the mirror and smoothed out her raven black hair. Sana was sad to see her dishevelled image disappear into one of elegance, but both sides of her were perfect.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.” Sharon came to a stop in front of Sana.

“Yeah.” 

The student suddenly remembered the payment that Momo had given her, saying that she was to give it to Sharon when their time was up. She jogged over to the desk and pulled it out of her bag pocket before returning to the door.

“Here you go,” Sana extended the envelope to Sharon who accepted it with two hands. “I hope you had a good time too.” she added shyly.

Instead of opening the door and leaving, Sana watched in curiosity as Sharon shuffled through the bills in the envelope. Did she always count her money in front of clients, Sana wondered.

“This is your fee for keeping me in the hallway.” 36000 won was pocketed into Sharon’s clutch.

The envelope was handed back to her with most of the money still there. Was she not supposed to pay?

Sana opened her mouth to ask when a slim finger pressed against her lips.

“This was a favor, not a job.” Sharon said.

The hallway door was opened and Sana felt cold air sweep around her legs as the woman walked out of the room. Before Sana could close the door and take a shower, Sharon’s voice stopped her.

“Hypothetically,” Sharon smiled, a hint of white teeth showing themselves under soft lips, “If we met again, I’d probably let you kiss me.”

Sana remained still as she watched slender legs and an expensive fur coat step into the elevator. What Sharon said sounded like a promise, and Sana hoped she’d keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Totemo kirei - so pretty  
> Kirenia - beautiful  
> 36,000 won - roughly 40 Canadian
> 
> So this was my first explicit work, um yay? It was surprisingly difficult and I now have a deeper respect for those who write and post this genre, I salute y'all.  
> Comments and criticisms are welcome,  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees
> 
> ps I have a twitter if you want to follow it's @ManyPalm_Trees (I'm not super active though)


End file.
